Still Loving You
by Babycane
Summary: Seandainya aku tak membiarkanmu pergi. Seandainya aku tidak mengikuti egoku. Mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi, Jae. /a fanfiction of DaeJae couple/Daehyun/Youngjae/BAP/Please give me your review


"Hei, Jung Daehyun! Ya!"  
Betapa aku sangat merindukan suaramu. Bahkan saat kau berseru kepadaku ketika aku melakukan hal yang menurutmu tidak benar.

Betapa aku sangat merindukan sosok dirimu dengan apron yang melindungi pakaianmu saat kau memasak makan siang untukku. Hanya untukku.

Betapa aku sangat merindukan ekspresi imutmu saat kau mengerucutkan bibirmu seraya menggembungkan pipimu ketika kau sedang kesal kepadaku.

Betapa aku sangat merindukan suhu dan aroma manis tubuhmu saat kau berada di dalam pelukanku.

Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukan semua hal yang ada padamu. Youngjae.

Seandainya, pada saat itu aku tidak membiarkanmu pergi. Aku pikir itu jalan yang terbaik, memberimu waktu untuk sendiri. Tapi ternyata salah, aku salah besar. Keputusanku tersebut yang membuatku kehilanganmu.

Aku dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas. Ketika kau berlari keluar dari apartemenku dan saat semua pakaianmu menjadi basah karena hujan yang bertubi-tubi menghantam bumi. Aku hanya memperhatikanmu dari jendela. Tak berniat untuk menyusulmu. Aku lebih memilih egoku daripada dirimu. Aku bagaikan lelaki terbodoh di dunia.

Malam semakin larut. Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak tenang. Jam sudah menunjukan jam sepuluh. Perasaanku makin tidak keruan. Akhirnya, aku mematahkan egoku dan memutuskan untuk menelponmu.

Tidak aktif?

Kenapa?

Oke. Kalau kau berniat untuk membuatku khawatir, kau berhasil Yoo Youngjae. Berhasil.

Tapi, perasaanku tetap merasa ada yang tidak beres. Aku mengambil kunci mobil, sudah kuputuskan aku akan mencarimu. Aku pun serta membawa handphone-ku. Berharap kau akan menelponku.

Aku menelusuri jalan dengan kecepatan pelan. Hujan masih mengguyur kota. Seakan mencoba untuk menghilangkan jejakmu.

Entah mengapa hatiku membawaku pada jalan kecil yang gelap ini. Aku menepikan mobilku dan berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil itu.

Dan...

Aku mendengar suaramu.

"Jangan! JANGAN! AAKH!"

Segera aku berlari. Mencari keberadaanmu. Dan aku menemukanmu di sebuah gang sempit dengan beberapa lelaki yang menggerombolimu.

"Hei!" Aku mencoba menegur mereka. Setelah mereka mengetahui keberadaannku, dengan cepatnya mereka melarikan diri ke celah gang kecil yang lain.

Segera aku berlari menghampirimu. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat keadaanmu. Kau terbaring di tanah dengan celana beserta underwear-mu yang menurun sampai sebatas lutut. Meskipun gelap, aku dapat melihat bercak darah yang ada di bagian pahamu.

Youngjae!

Aku memeluk erat tubuhmu yang terkulai lemas. Aku membenarkan posisi celana dan underwear-mu. Aku semakin mengutuk diriku disaat aku mengetahui bahwa kepala bagian belakangmu mengeluarkan darah. Membasahi kemeja putihku. Segera aku menggendongmu menuju mobil dan mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit.

Aku sangat berharap kau akan baik-baik saja.

Kau akan baik-baik saja, kan?

Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau adalah orang yang kuat.

Seminggu sudah kau telah di rawat di rumah sakit. Selama seminggu pula aku menunggumu siuman. Namun kau masih dalam keadaan yang sama. Tertidur lelap dengan alat bantu pernapasan, jarum infus yang tertancap di punggung tangan kananmu serta beberapa kabel elektrokardiogram yang menempel pada dadamu. Kau terlihat sangat damai. Tapi, itu membuatku takut. Takut kalau kau tidak akan terbangun lagi.

Ketakutanku terjadi. Beberapa hari kemudian, kau meninggalkanku. Dokter mengatakan kau meninggal karena shock akibat pendarahan hebat pada kepala dan organ bagian bawahmu.

Kau meninggalkanku, Youngjae.

Kau meninggalkanku.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku mencium keningmu.

"Selamat tidur, Yoo Youngjae."

Seandainya aku bisa memutar waktu kembali, saat itu aku akan menghentikanmu. Membawamu kembali ke dalam apartemen dan memelukmu erat. Maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Aku tidak akan kehilanganmu. Aku bodoh. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Aku terlalu egois.

Pantaskah aku mendapatkan cinta yang selama ini telah kau berikan padaku, Jae?

Yoo Youngjae, maafkan aku.

Tapi, aku ingin kau mengetahui satu hal. Bahwa sampai detik ini, aku masih mencintaimu.

Tunggu aku disana, Jae.


End file.
